Happiness
by emmaaproctorr
Summary: Spencer's all alone, locked in her cell with her brain in overdrive until he comes to see her, turning her dull mood bright.


Spencer was in her cell, her eyes fixated on the door. Her brain was in overdrive. _Who is A? So A killed Ali? Who is A? I can't believe we were set up and we all touched the murder weapon. Who is A?_

It had been three days since. Three days of scrutinising questions, intense meetings and accusations. They had to stay in individual cells, not allowed to talk to each other. It was killing them.

Caleb visited Hanna everyday. Spencer heard the guard knock on her cell door and inform her. Maya visited Emily along with her parents. Aria's parents and even Mike came to see her everyday as well as Jason. Spencer just sat in her cell, no-one visiting her.

Mom told her she had to sort out the case, know everything. Find a plan. It was taking longer than expected, clearly. Her Dad was... well, being Dad. He didn't come to visit her once, not even a phone call. Not even Toby...

Thinking of Toby made her sigh and her heart sink. She kept remembering him shouting 'I love you!' and she didn't even acknowledge it. She kept walking. Walking away from the man who just hours earlier she was talking about having babies with. Babies with six packs...

She laughed to herself. But then she had an overwhelming sense of sadness swim through her. _Why did I dump Toby? Who is A? I hate her, him, them-_

"Spencer Hastings!" the guard shouted, interrupting her thoughts._ How rude_. "Visitor!"

Spencer straightened herself. She brushed off some of the dirt on her dress, tied her hair up and put a smile on her face. _Toby's forgiven me. Toby's forgiven me... _

"So you know how long I will have to see her?" she heard his unmistakable voice. His English accent oozing with charm and confidence.

"Up to twenty minutes" a woman replied.

Spencer entered the room and there he was, standing in his Doctor's uniform. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hello Spencer"

"Hello Wren"

In all honesty, she hadn't thought about him and their kiss since it happened. She hadn't had time to over analyse the situation. But seeing him there, standing in front of her, she felt her heart beat a little quicker, she felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach and her knees went weak.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner" he smiled his charming smile at her. She sat down on her chair worrying that if she was stood up any longer her knees might actually give way. He took that as a sign to sit on the chair opposite her. "It's been crazy busy at the hospital and..." he breathed. "How are you?"

"Great. You know, just sitting in a prison cell, being accused of murdering my best friend along with my other best friends and not having proper human contact in days. And the food here is... Delicious" Spencer quipped. Wren laughed at her sarcasm. Spencer smiled.

"I thought as much so I managed to sneak in this..." he pulled a brown paper bag out of his coat pocket. "A piece of chocolate cake... slightly crumpled" he laughed as he kept digging. "A sandwich... yeah just a ham salad but it was all that was left. And a coke... Diet of course"

Spencer looked at the food in front of her. On any other day she would've been less than impressed. But today she couldn't control the grin that spread across her face. She devoured the sandwich within seconds and gulped down the Diet coke. She stuffed her face with the cake and was left there with a full stomach and with Wren laughing at her.

"What?" she asked, self conscious of the way he looked at her.

"I've just... never seen anything like that" he snorted. "And if only I had a mirror... You seem to have managed to get chocolate everywhere"

Spencer wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Better?"

"Not quite" he smiled. He leaned over the desk and wiped the remaining piece of chocolate cake off the corner of her mouth. The way his thumb grazed across her skin sent shivers down her spine, and when his touch lingered on her bottom lip stopped her breathing. "Done" he whispered.

Spencer just looked at him. She had forgotten how beautiful he was. Her heart raced once again as their faces were so close together. If she just leaned in a little closer, their lips could touch once again... She saw him gulp as she knew he was thinking exactly what she was thinking. She did what felt natural to her, she did what felt right. She followed her heart. She leaned in closer...

"Wren Kim, your time's up" the woman said and the guard came in to escort Spencer back to her cell. Their lips millimetres away, he sighed and pulled away. Spencer watched as he picked up his coat from the floor and put it on. She watched as he walked out of the room, his eyes never leaving hers until he was around the corner. Spencer walked to her cell with the guard close behind. He opened her cell and locked her in just as quickly. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. She smiled. He always had that effect on her: happiness.


End file.
